Farengar Secret-Fire
|Base ID = }} Farengar Secret-Fire, commonly referred to throughout the game as Farengar, serves as the court wizard for Jarl Balgruuf the Greater at Dragonsreach in Whiterun where he conducts studies regarding magic and dragons. Personality and traits In general, Farengar is friendly enough to the Dragonborn; cooperative without quirks, though sometimes more than a little condescending. He is scripted for the archetypal absent-minded professor, being far more focused on abstract thought and scientific curiosity than to prefer practical interpersonal communication or stagnant common sense. He treats Skyrim's Civil War with overall distaste, seeing it as an obstacle to progress, but his personal loyalty and respect for Balgruuf the Greater transcends such things. Dragon Research Prior to the Dragonborn's arrival at Dragonsreach, Farengar regarded Dragons as hypothetical, mythical phenomena. He is fascinated upon learning their existence and expresses wishes to see one in person; however, his wish is denied by Jarl Balgruuf on the grounds that it is too dangerous and that Farengar is needed alive in Dragonsreach in order to continue researching ways to counter a dragon attack. Later, during Odahviing's capture, Farengar attempts to perform some tests for his research, but is sent running by a blast of fire from the angered dragon. Study Farengar's study is attached to the main hall of Dragonsreach. He sells spell tomes and has an alchemy lab and arcane enchanter. Additionally, Farengar sells enchanting supplies and is himself an enchanter. Interactions Bleak Falls Barrow Arriving in Whiterun to inform the Jarl of the dragon attack at Helgen, the Dragonborn is asked by Farengar to retrieve the Dragonstone from Bleak Falls Barrow. It is possible that the Dragonborn already got the stone while helping Lucan Valerius recover The Golden Claw that was stolen from him. College and errands Asking Farengar about his wares can spark the Visit College of Winterhold quest. Farengar also asks the Dragonborn to deliver Frost Salts to Arcadia at Arcadia's Cauldron in Whiterun. When successfully delivered, Arcadia mentions the ingredients will be used to craft a Love Potion which she jokingly says she will test on Farengar. The Whispering Door The Dragonborn has the option of killing Farengar or picking his pocket to obtain a key to the room containing the Ebony Blade. It is possible to pickpocket the key from him even with a low pickpocket skill. Stealing Stealing from him at any point may result in a contract to have hired thugs to kill the Dragonborn. Inheritance If Farengar dies, either by circumstance or being murdered by the Dragonborn, he bequeaths a sum of 100 to the Dragonborn, 10 of which is removed by the Jarl as tax. The Fallen When the Dragonborn traps Odahviing in Dragonsreach, Farengar asks if he can run some tests on him and does so even when Odahviing says, "Begone mage, do not test my promise to the Dovahkiin." Eventually, Odahviing lets out a stream of fire that sends Farengar running from the room. Battle for Whiterun If the Dragonborn takes over Whiterun with the Stormcloaks, Farengar may send hired thugs to kill them. However, even if the Dragonborn does side with the Stormcloaks, this may not occur. Quests *Visit the College of Winterhold *Give Frost Salts to Arcadia *The Whispering Door *Bleak Falls Barrow *The Fallen Quotes *''"It seems this damnable conflict has claimed everyone's passions of late. Me? I prefer my books, and my spells."'' *''"There's a tranquility in magic, don't you think? It is simply energy, to be harnessed by those with the will and knowledge to do so."'' *''"Come to Dragonsreach to discuss the ongoing hostilities, like the rest of the "great warriors"?"'' *''"You know, if you've got the aptitude, you should join the Mage's College in Winterhold."'' *''"Remember, your mind is the best weapon you have."'' Trivia *If using the arcane enchanter to enchant an item in front of him, he comments on it. *If Whiterun has been taken over by the Stormcloaks, Farengar will stay as Whiterun's court wizard unlike Proventus, Balgruuf, and Irileth who are replaced by Whiterun citizens. *If the Dragonborn has retrieved the Dragonstone prior to being told, Farengar will appraise the Dragonborn by stating that he is 'cut from a different cloth' than most of the brutes sent to him. *If the Dragonborn hurries to Farengar before the Jarl approaches him, a unique dialogue comes up. He can be told that the Jarl thinks they can be helpful for a project he is working on, but he will assume it is just a waste of his time. If the Dragonborn has significantly high skill in some of what Farengar regards as more sophisticated arts, including but not necessarily limited to the Destruction school of magic, Enchanting and Alchemy, they can change his mind by saying something that proves that they have knowledge in these areas, convincing him that they're not just wasting his time. *With a high Destruction skill, the Dragonborn will warn Farengar about a Rune he cast which he never cast, but it proves the point that the Dragonborn knows something about destruction magic. (This isn't a literal warning about a rune, the Dragonborn says, "You're about to step in your own shock rune" because the Jarl is about to walk in and prove Farengar wrong) *If their Enchanting skill is high they will warn him of the danger of leaving soul gems unattended. *A high Alchemy skill will result in mentioning that he's overheating his essence of spriggan sap. *While he is supposedly aware of the Ebony Blade's evil, it can be sold to him. *If killed, his remains are in Whiterun Hall of the Dead in an urn. Bugs * If Farengar is dead or murdered, even while properly hidden, the inhabitants of the castle may become immediately hostile. * If Farengar is dead or murdered when the Dragonborn captures the dragon, Odahviing, in Dragonsreach, the people talk as though Farengar is there and Odahviing is breathing fire at nothing (Farengar typically asks Odahviing if he can run some tests, something Odahviing finds distasteful). *He may occasionally despawn, possibly from completing the "Battle for Whiterun" for the Imperial Legion. This happening may make quests such as The Whispering Door or The Fallen glitched or harder to complete. * Occasionally he may sell spells at a variety of levels even if the Dragonborn has not reached the proper level to use them. * His dialogue upon completion of trading will continue to say, "You know, if you've got the aptitude, you should join the mage's college in Winterhold" even if the Dragonborn has completed the quest to become Arch-Mage, and is wearing the Arch-Mages Robes. Appearances * de:Farengar Heimlich-Feuer ru:Фаренгар Тайный Огонь es:Farengar Fuego Secreto Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters Category:Skyrim: Spell Merchants